


Fallen Locks

by XeroLimits



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chuunin Exams, Gen, Just a reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeroLimits/pseuds/XeroLimits
Summary: During the second part of the Chuunin Exams, Sakura changed. This is Sasuke acknowledging that.





	Fallen Locks

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small piece I worked on when re-watching the anime. I find it strange that although Sakura cutting her hair was a huge change and development for her, no one else really acknowledged it.  
Also, there aren't enough Chuunin Exams teamwork fanfictions out there.

They were hiding out next to a river now. Sakura seemed more on edge than usual, always keeping an eye out for any opposing teams. Sasuke knew it was the paranoia that Orochimaru had awakened within her that was keeping her restless.

The second day of the second part of the Chuunin exams was coming to an end. The day had been tough, especially for Sakura who’d had to face off against the Sound Ninja. And Sasuke didn’t even want to think about what he himself had done. That memory only brought about new questions and no answers. His hands trembled as he pondered the same question that had been running through his mind since the incident with the three, specifically Zaku: ‘what am I?’ 

And then of course Naruto had slept through the whole thing. It was no wonder he was jumping up and down with boundless energy. 

Sakura sighed as she made her way into their makeshift cover. A few tree roots had grown too long so that they exited through the ground, standing in curved-shaped covers that was big enough for the three of them to sleep under. A collection of these roots close together created the perfect roof because the tree trunk itself was large, and the bushy leaves helped to hide the team well. 

Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye as the pinkette readied three sleeping places under the cover. Well, it wasn’t what you would call a place to sleep, exactly, but it would have to do for now. She was obviously exhausted, Sasuke could tell by the slump of her shoulders and how effortful each movement was. He knew she had hardly slept since they met with Orochimaru. 

And even though he had slept most of the previous night and following day, the Uchiha could not help but feel exhausted as well. Whatever he had done, the power he’d had, it took a tremendous toll on his body. He felt as though he hadn’t slept for weeks. 

Naruto was still a little clueless regarding what had happened. He knew the basics, like the other Rookie teams jumping in to help protect them. But he didn’t know the specifics. Specifically, he didn’t know what role Sasuke had played and he didn’t know about the mark. Sasuke had even made sure that Sakura wouldn’t tell the blond about it. It would do no good if Naruto was worrying about him- they were a team and right now they just needed to focus on passing the second exam. 

But there were some things that even Sasuke wasn’t sure of. Namely, why Sakura had cut her hair. She had claimed that it was because it got in the way when she was in the wilderness, but the Uchiha didn’t really buy that explanation. It was such a sudden decision, and made even more suspicious that it happened sometime between her looking after them and fighting off the ninja from the Sound. It just didn’t sit well with Sasuke. 

That didn’t mean that he didn’t like it, however. Actually, the Uchiha thought it suited her better. It framed her face nicely, and ever since she’d cut it, she had adopted a more fiery glow in her eyes- a determination. Sasuke liked that side of her best, he decided- when she was resilient and hardworking. Not swooning over him. 

He could see that Sakura was changing. She was becoming more responsible and her will was getting stronger. He felt like all of them were really doing something to help make this team work. It felt as though they were finally trying to achieve one common goal, and each of them was playing a part. 

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, to just briefly consider the weight of what it meant to rely on one another. When he opened them again, Naruto was busy drying off from his swim in the river. The sun was setting, and the idiot still had to get dry. The Uchiha contemplated starting a fire, but that would only attract competition. 

They hadn’t fought any more battles that day. The group had instead decided on recovering fully before attempting anything too strenuous. Sasuke only hoped that that was the right decision. 

Sakura walked over to them, her hair catching the last few rays of sun. It was only just after sunset, but the group was ready to hit the hay. “I think it’s time to rest,” Sakura indicated towards their makeshift hideout. 

“Who’s going to be the lookout first?” Naruto asked. Ideally, it would be him since he was the one who had slept the longest. But Sakura only shook her head. 

“We won’t be needing one tonight,” she said. “I think it’s more important that all of us get our rest. We don’t want either of us not feeling up to strength tomorrow. Besides, we’re pretty well-hidden here.” 

Naruto nodded in agreement. He couldn’t argue that all of them needed to rest up. “All right then,” he said as he made his way over to the cover, all the while mumbling something that Sasuke couldn’t catch. 

Sakura looked down at him from his seated position on a log. She looked as though she was about to say something, but he beat her to it.

“Why did you really cut your hair?”

She seemed surprised that he had seen through her lie, but smiled nonetheless as she ran a hand through her beautiful locks. Because her hair was still beautiful, in his opinion. 

“I just needed a change,” she looked into his eyes with a look that he couldn’t place. “It’s made me a little stronger.”

Sasuke nodded, even though her answer was vague. He understood what she was trying to say. For Sakura, long hair was symbolic of many things: her love for him, her rivalry with Ino, her weakness. Now, to have cut it, it was as if she was a new person, no longer burdened by what used to be. What she used to be. 

The Uchiha stood up, eyes level with hers. “I see,” he said, and in a rare display of affection, brought his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

He wanted to smirk at her sharp intake of breath. But he merely walked past her, saying something about heading to bed. 

He was greeted with a snoring Naruto and looked out to where Sakura still stood, frozen in place. Her hair waved about in the light breeze and danced around her. 

Sasuke truly did like her hair this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
